Barney videos and DVDs from HIT Entertainment (Fake)
Here's are some other products of Barney videos and DVDs from HIT Entertainment and other shows inside the insert of my US fake Barney DVD "Furry Friends." Barney videos and DVD collection: *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (VHS/DVD) *Barney Songs from the Park (VHS/DVD) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (VHS/DVD) *Round and Round We Go (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Beach Party (VHS/DVD) *You Can Be Anything (VHS) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Halloween Party (VHS) *Let's Go to the Zoo (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Imagination Island (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Adventure Bus (VHS/DVD) *Sing & Dance with Barney (VHS) *Barney's Pajama Party (VHS) *Let's Play School (VHS/DVD) *It's Time for Counting (VHS) *Come on Over to Barney's House (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (VHS/DVD) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (VHS) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack (VHS) *More Barney Songs (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Musical Castle (VHS) *A to Z with Barney (VHS) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (VHS/DVD) *Movin' and Groovin' (VHS/DVD) *Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Colorful World (VHS/DVD) *Now I Know My ABCs (VHS/DVD) *Ready, Set, Play! (VHS/DVD) *Let's Go to the Farm (VHS/DVD) *Just Imagine (VHS/DVD) *Everyone is Special (VHS/DVD) *The Land of Make-Believe (VHS/DVD) *Can You Sing That Song? (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Christmas Star (VHS/DVD) *Barney's Fun & Games (VHS/DVD) *Barney Songs (DVD) *Let's Make Music (DVD) Other HIT Entertainment videos and DVDs: *The Wiggles: Top of the Tots (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Space Dancing (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin'! (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! (VHS/DVD) *The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done! (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way! (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: The Live Show! (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob (VHS/DVD) *Bob the Builder: The Big Game (VHS/DVD) *Angelina Ballerina: Love to Dance (DVD) *Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue - The Movie (DVD) (Coming Soon in September 2010) *Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station (VHS/DVD) *Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (VHS/DVD) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! (VHS/DVD) *Rubbabubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star (VHS/DVD) *ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House (VHS/DVD) *Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock (VHS/DVD) *Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away (VHS/DVD) *Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things That Doozers Do (VHS/DVD) *Fraggle Rock: Where It All Began (VHS/DVD) *Animal Jam: Springin'! (VHS/DVD) *Animal Jam: Hug a Day (VHS/DVD) *Kipper: Puppy Love (VHS/DVD) *Kipper: Kipper Helps Out (VHS/DVD) *Kipper: Amazing Discoveries (VHS/DVD) *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (VHS/DVD) *Frances: Bedtime for Frances (VHS/DVD) (It was never released on VHS in the United States in 2006, it was later released on DVD with storybook collection in 2009) *Frances: Bread & Jam for Frances (VHS/DVD) (It was never released on VHS and DVD in the United States in 2006) Also coming soon: *Wild Animal Baby Explorers - The BRAND NEW show is based on Wild Animal Baby, a children's nature magazine published by National Wildlife Federation, but never produced by HIT Entertainment. The Wild Animal Baby Explorers television series is coming to your PBS station in October 2010, produced by National Wildlife Federation, Xing-Xing Productions, WETA and American Public Television (APT).